


if the devil's in the details then i'm satanic

by lockerroomgoon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (obviously there's rimming it's natemack), Alternate Universe - Mob, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Nate is a mob boss, Panties, Rimming, Top!Nate, jo is a (murderous) bitch and nate likes him SO much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockerroomgoon/pseuds/lockerroomgoon
Summary: There are rumors out there, Nate knows. "Don’t try to touch Mackinnon’s boy, you’ll be dead before you can even lay a finger on him." It’s kind of funny, really, that most people assume it’s Nate that would kill them for touching Jo.Nate would, of course, if he ever got the chance. But usually by the time Nate hears about any incidents, the motherfucker involved is long dead and Jo’s on his way home with one less bullet in his gun.
Relationships: Jonathan Drouin/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	if the devil's in the details then i'm satanic

Nate knows something’s up when JT’s not standing outside the door of the penthouse. EJ knows, too, judging by the loud peal of laughter he lets out.

“Shut the fuck up,” Nate grumbles. It’s been a long,  _ boring  _ fucking day and he’s not ready to deal with EJ’s utter delight at the situation.

“Settle down, boss, I’m calling him,” EJ laughs, phone already out. Nate hears JT pick up on the first ring - a good sign, not that Nate was worried. 

He had a pretty good idea what was going on, but EJ’s side of the conversation, however minimal it is, confirms it. “Hey, are you with - And he - Stop cutting me off, motherfucker, is it done? - And you’ve got Cale on it, I assume? - Alright, see you soon then.”

Nate doesn’t even have to ask the question, just raises his eyebrow at EJ.

“Seems your boy didn’t take too kindly to getting catcalled outside the club tonight,” EJ says, and Nate hates him because he can  _ tell _ that EJ’s trying not to laugh.

“So JT drove him, Cale’s on clean-up, and Josty’s probably picking up sushi for afterwards?” Nate guesses.

“Three for three,” EJ grins. “I can stick around if you’re gonna need me for this.”

“Nah, you can head out,” Nate shakes his head. He used to get EJ involved in this - used to get  _ everyone  _ involved in this - but he’s long past thinking Jo needs his help. There are rumors out there, Nate knows.  _ Don’t try to touch Mackinnon’s boy, you’ll be dead before you can even lay a finger on him _ . It’s kind of funny, really, that most people assume it’s  _ Nate _ that would kill them for touching Jo. Nate  _ would _ , of course, if he ever got the chance. But usually by the time Nate hears about any incidents, the motherfucker involved is long dead and Jo’s on his way home with one less bullet in his gun.

“God help us all the day you piss Jo off,” EJ laughs, clapping Nate on the shoulder before he turns to get on the elevator.

Nate goes straight to the kitchen to grab the huge roll of saran wrap so he can lay it out in the entryway. “Head of the largest motherfucking crime family in Colorado,” Nate grumbles to himself, “And here I am, fucking laying down saran wrap for my husband so he doesn’t whine about blood on his hardwood floors. Unbelievable.”

After the entryway’s covered, Nate goes to the bar to make himself a drink. He’s too tired to even bother taking his suit off, just throws the jacket over a chair, loosens his tie, and pushes his sleeves up. He’s kind of idly wondering if Josty’s picking up sushi for him as well as Jo and considering texting him when the door opens.

Josty’s the first one in, with what appears to be enough sushi for ten people. “Sorry,” he grins, clearly not sorry one bit, “Jo said to pick you up something too, but I forgot what your order was so I just got one of everything.”

JT’s in next, also carrying a bag of sushi. He nods hello at Nate and has just enough time to put the sushi on the table before Josty’s dragging him back out the door with barely so much as a  _ goodbye _ .

“No respect, that one,” Jo laughs from the doorway, finally stepping into view. Nate catalogues him immediately - blood splatters on his cheekbone and down the front of his shirt, both clearly not Jo’s, no apparent injuries, and a lazy sort of smile that means it was an easy job. “Hi, darling,” Jo beams, “You remembered the saran wrap.”

“Well considering it’s becoming increasingly lethal to piss you off, I thought I’d better not forget,” Nate drawls, setting his drink down on the coffee table as he watches Jo.

“It’s always been lethal to piss me off, cher,” Jo grins, toeing out of his shoes.

Nate used to ask questions when Jo came home like this - who was it, what did he do, how did Jo do it, where was it - and Jo would always answer. But Nate doesn’t need those answers anymore, because none of them matter. All that matters is Jo. And Nate trusting that Jo can always, always take care of himself.

“Put the sushi in the fridge for me, please,” Jo orders as he slips out of his jacket.

Nate furrows his brow at him. “You don’t want dinner?”

Jo smiles that devious little smile at him - the one that always means trouble - before he slowly pulls off his shirt, revealing a black, lacy little bralette. Nate’s breath catches and Jo grins, the cat that got the cream, and says, “I want  _ you _ first.”

Nate laughs, standing up and going to the kitchen to throw all three bags of sushi in the refrigerator. He eyes Jo as he does it, watching as Jo slowly strips out of his pants, and  _ of course  _ there’s a pair of matching panties for the bralette. “And you always get what you want, don’t you, baby?”

“Well I don’t know if you’ve heard, but my husband’s a very powerful man. So people don’t tend to say  _ no  _ to me,” Jo sighs, leaving his clothes behind and strolling over to Nate. He stops just in front of him, wrapping his arms around Nate’s neck, sliding his hands into Nate’s hair.

“Mmm,” Nate hums, his own hands coming up to rest on Jo’s hips, “tell me more about this husband of yours.”

Jo rolls his eyes a bit, nearly imperceptible if not for the fact that Nate’s watching his every move.  _ Whatever _ , Nate thinks. Jo’s had his fun for the night, he can do with stroking Nate’s ego a bit before Nate gives him what he wants.

“Well, like I said, he’s a  _ very _ powerful man. Handsome, strong, quick-tempered, a little egotistical,” Jo whispers, lips quirking into a grin. Nate has a pretty good idea of what’s about to come, he can tell Jo’s definitely feeling bratty tonight. Jo’s still smiling when he confirms Nate’s suspicion and says, “Though he is pretty whipped for me.”

Nate’s got Jo pinned back against the fridge before Jo can react, one hand tight on his hip and the other on his throat. Jo may be able to handle himself out there, may not need Nate’s protection or help, but at the end of the day all he wants is to be reminded that he’s  _ Nate’s _ .

Nate keeps his hand on Jo’s throat when he reaches over for a dish towel to wipe the blood off Jo’s cheekbone. “Alright, little brat, I think you’ve done enough playing for today,” Nate says, grip tightening just slightly on Jo’s throat. Jo’s smile doesn’t drop, perfectly happy to be at Nate’s mercy.

“I think I could play more,” Jo grins.

“I think you need to be reminded who’s in charge here, baby.”

Nate watches the shiver travel through Jo at that. Jo can brat all he wants but Nate can always  _ see _ just how affected he is. Nate grins, drops his hand from Jo’s throat. He’s walking away before Jo even has time to whine, going straight towards the drink he left in the living room. He sits down on the couch and Jo still hasn’t even moved yet, clearly confused.

“Well c’mon, baby,” Nate prompts, not even looking over at Jo. “You got all dressed up for me, I figured you wanted to give me a show?”

Nate doesn’t have to be looking at Jo to  _ feel _ the smirk Jo aims in his direction. His husband is a lot of things - independent, caring, dangerous, fiery - but above all, he’s a little attention whore. There’s nothing Jo loves more than being looked at, being  _ watched _ . Lucky for him, Nate’s always watching.

“You want a show, daddy?” Jo purrs, walking over to stand between Nate’s spread legs. He lays his hands on Nate’s shoulders as Nate’s hands travel up the backs of his thighs until his fingertips are tucked just under the lace edge of the panties. “Want me to shake my ass in the panties you bought me? Or maybe you want me to drop to my knees? To get your cock out so I can choke on it?”

Nate’s still smiling up at Jo when he pulls his hand back and brings it down hard on Jo’s ass. The crack of the slap is muffled a bit by the lace, but Nate knows Jo still felt every bit of it. “What I want is for you to stop being a tease and do as you’re told. Now turn around for daddy, let me see you.”

Jo turns slowly, and the first thing Nate sees is his own handprint on Jo’s skin through the lace. It never fails to get him hot, marking Jo up like that. He leaves bruises and hickeys and bitemarks on Jo’s skin nearly every day - as if the  _ Nathan _ tattooed in cursive up high on Jo’s thigh isn’t marking enough.

Nate doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of looking at Jo in panties. The black lace looks so good against his skin, pulled tight across the swell of his ass. Jo buys the expensive shit, charges thousands of dollars of lingerie sets to Nate’s card just so Nate can ruin them all.

“Didn’t even know you were going out tonight,” Nate murmurs, big hands groping at Jo’s ass over the lace. “Who’d you get all dressed up for, little slut?”

“I was going to tell you to meet me at the club after you got done with work, but you were taking so long and then something else came up,” Jo explains, and Nate can  _ hear _ the wicked little grin in Jo’s voice.

“Oh you were gonna have me meet you at the club?” Nate asks, amused. He tugs on Jo’s hips hard, enough to have Jo falling back into his lap, Jo’s ass pressed right up against Nate’s dick. “So you could grind this tight little pussy on me in front of everyone until I had to take you to the back to fuck you?”

Jo swivels his hips in Nate’s lap, putting on a show like he always does as he purrs, “It’s  _ your _ club, daddy, why would we even have to go to the back?”

“Such a slut,” Nate groans, sitting back to let Jo grind on him. Jo flips around so he’s facing Nate, arms around Nate’s neck.

“Careful, daddy, the last man who called me a slut is probably at the bottom of a river by now.”

Nate laughs, gets his hands under Jo’s thighs to pick him up as he stands so he can walk them to the bedroom. “And I have no doubt that you’d make me join him without a second thought if I pissed you off. My little assassin.”

As soon as they’re in the bedroom Nate dumps Jo on the bed, and he’s got Jo pinned on his back with his hands above his head before Jo can even whine about the not-so-gentle treatment. “You’re still my baby, though, aren’t you?” Nate asks, nosing up Jo’s neck.

“Always, daddy,” Jo breathes out, always so sweet for it when Nate’s kissing his neck. Nate rewards him by sucking a mark right under his jaw.

Nate drags his lips up to Jo’s ear when he’s satisfied with the mark, hears the growl in his voice as he says, “I’m gonna get you ready with my mouth, baby. Gonna put you on your hands and knees and lick you open until you’re begging for me. Then I’m gonna fuck you until you scream.”

The shiver that runs through Jo is satisfying to say the least, but what really gets Nate is the whimpered little  _ please _ that Jo lets out.

As soon as Nate lets go of Jo’s wrists and sits back, Jo is scrambling into position, clearly eager for Nate’s mouth. He’s so fucking sexy like this, on his hands and knees with his back arched in a slutty curve, looking over his shoulder like he’s silently begging Nate to eat him out.

It’s almost a shame to pull Jo’s panties down his thighs, but nothing beats the sight of Jo’s hole - pink and perfect and waiting just for Nate. And Nate doesn’t hesitate, gets his hands on Jo’s ass and presses a sucking kiss to Jo’s rim. Nate’s lucky, really, that getting eaten out is Jo’s favorite thing. He could spend  _ hours _ here, licking in, getting Jo sloppy wet and nasty. He traces his tongue around Jo’s rim just to feel the way it flutters under him, already trying to clench down.

“Fucking greedy for it,” Nate murmurs before he licks a long stripe from Jo’s perenium to his hole. Jo whines so pretty for it, pushes his ass back into Nate like he wants to grind on Nate’s tongue. Nate lets him for a little, sticks out his tongue and lets Jo try to make himself feel good.

“Nate, c’mon,” Jo whimpers, clearly frustrated. Nate wonders if there are already tears in his eyes.

Nate slaps Jo’s ass again, asks him, “Is that what you call me, baby?”

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Jo corrects himself, and Nate knows he’s trying for bitchy but it lands somewhere around whiney instead. “Daddy, please.”

“Please what, honey?” Nate presses. “What do you want daddy to do?”

“Please eat me out, daddy,” Jo whines, shameless. “Lick my pussy open, daddy, you said you would.”

Nate has to press a hand against his cock at that. Jo’s fucking made for him, so effortlessly sexy, he turns Nate on so fucking much. Nate doesn’t even respond, just gets straight to it.

He’s sloppy because they both like it that way, spit running down his chin as he licks at the little furl of Jo’s hole. He spends some time sucking on the rim because that always gets Jo moaning nice and loud. By the time he’s actually licking in, Jo’s arms have given out and he’s face-down on the bed. He’s still so fucking good, though, keeps his back arched for Nate and keeps his head turned so Nate can hear all his slutty little moans. Nate’s jaw is sore and his dick is uncomfortably hard in his suit pants but he doesn’t stop, keeps licking in, getting Jo wet and loose until the begging starts.

“Daddy, daddy,  _ please _ ,” Jo chants. “Please fuck me.”

Sometimes Nate will make him wait, will see how long they can both hold out. That’s not for tonight, though. As soon as Jo asks for it, Nate’s pulling back to unbutton and unzip his pants and shove them down his thighs. He grinds his dick on Jo first, watching as the head catches on Jo’s hole. Jo clenches down like it’s an instinct, like his body knows Nate belongs inside. It’s fucking sexy, has Nate reaching over to the bedside table for the lube.

Jo’s still whining and begging as Nate slicks up his cock. Nate doesn’t give warning beyond the hand settling on Jo’s hip before he starts to push in, and it makes Jo’s breath catch in his throat.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Jo moans, trails off into some truly explicit French. Nate keeps pushing in as Jo forces himself to relax around him, body accepting the intrusion so beautifully.

“There you go,” Nate breathes once he’s finally all the way in. “Fucking perfect, baby.”

Nate never starts him off easy. And for good reason, Jo would have him strung up and quartered if Nate even insinuated that Jo couldn’t handle him. He pulls back until it’s just the head of his cock holding Jo open and thrusts forward hard, uses his grip on Jo’s hips to pull him back into it. “Oh  _ fuck _ , daddy,” Jo practically screams, hands twisting in the sheets.

“Yeah, baby,” Nate moans, keeping that same relentless rhythm. “Know you wanted this. Know you fucking  _ need _ this. Need daddy to push your pretty little panties down and fuck your greedy pussy.”

Nate keeps running his mouth as he fucks Jo, nasty shit that always gets Jo off so fucking hard. He knows Jo’s cock is hard and dripping onto the sheets by now but neither of them make a move to touch it. They both know Jo can come from this, will cream himself as soon as Nate tells him to.

It doesn’t take long for Nate to be close, but he wants to feel Jo come on his cock first. He gets his hand in Jo’s hair to tug him back against Nate’s chest, looks down to see Jo’s cock so pretty and red and absolutely dripping wet. Jo screams at the slight change of angle, begs in a mix of English and French when he’s not gasping for breath. “Come for daddy, baby,” Nate orders, punctuates it with a hard bite to Jo’s neck, and between one breath and the next Jo is coming all over his chest, screaming through his orgasm as he clenches down on Nate so good.

Nate fucks him through it, gets a hand on Jo’s neck when he finally starts coming down. “Keep it tight, baby. Clench up for daddy, make it good for me,” he says, squeezing on Jo’s throat. Jo’s so good like this, whimpering and sensitive and still doing everything he can to make it good. Nate holds out for as long as he can but he’s only human, and when Jo starts breathlessly begging for his come he can’t hold back anymore.

“Fucking Christ, baby,” Nate groans, grinding in deep as he comes down from it. Jo whimpers as he pulls out and Nate shushes him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

Jo collapses down onto the bed, just barely manages to pull a pillow under his face. He’s still wearing the bralette and his panties are still caught around his thighs, no doubt stretched out from the slutty spread of his legs. He’s the picture of debauched, fingertip bruises nice and red on his hips and Nate’s come just starting to drip out of his hole. Nate needs to take a picture of this. He needs a fucking drink. He needs -

“So are you gonna bring me that sushi now or?” Jo asks, turning just barely to look up at Nate.

He needs to bring his boy his fucking sushi, apparently.

“Yeah, baby, I’ll get you the sushi.”


End file.
